


Feel the weight

by VisceraTea (KittenBloodCoffee)



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Fluffy Ending, Gen, Hurt, Look I don’t know what I’m doing, No Beta, Trans Character, Trans Gavin Reed, period, poor Gavin has hormone imbalances, shark week makes itself known
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-03 01:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15808557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittenBloodCoffee/pseuds/VisceraTea
Summary: Gavin feels rough, he eventually figures out why





	Feel the weight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [twinkshish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinkshish/gifts).



> So I had this idea floating around my head for a while and Twinkshish’s request gave me the drive to actually write it, I hope it’s ok bud.

****

Gavin feels like shit. 

He imagines this is what it feels like to be run over by a bus,  _ yes he’s feels that bad, and no he’s not being overdramatic.  _

It had been a long few weeks both in his work life and personal life, unbeknownst to him it was about to get worse. 

Over the past couple of days as he worked himself ragged and a case he was determined to solve, his colleagues found that his temperament was becoming fouler by the minute which to Gavin’s relief, meant they left him alone to work in peace. 

Gavin was working at the DPD precinct, combing through all the files that could be found on the monitor at his desk, odd bits of paper with scrawled notes strewn everywhere. 

Gavin felt like he was making good headway in the case on the screen like he was about to make a breakthrough in the case if he could just concentrate a little more clearly. He could do this, he just needed a little break is all. 

He lay his head on his desk for a second while he stewed in the misery his body was causing, he didn’t understand what was causing these feelings, maybe if he had a short nap on his desk he’d be raring to go again. 

And so, he allowed himself 15 minutes for a not-so-discreet desk nap. 

Yeah, ok. Big mistake. 

Gavin’s eyes flew open when he felt strong pains in his lower abdomen, lower than your usual stomach ache. Must he have eaten something funny right? Yeah, that must be it. 

Gavin sat up somewhat only to wince at the tight pulling pain and rising nausea that came with it, he honestly felt like he had the flu or something. 

He decided that he would probably cope with what’s left of the day and whatever ailment is consuming him with a cup of hot bitter caffeine, Gavin decided to brave going to stand as his coffee wasn’t going to get itself, as he started to stand his stomach started doing weird things and then he made a horrific conclusion. 

These were cramps. 

He wasn’t supposed to be having cramps, his testosterone levels were steady the last he knew,  _ oh shit,  _ he had recently changed his method for taking testosterone, it mustn’t be providing the right levels for him. 

If this is what he thinks it is what is he going to do?

Gavin slowly sank back down into his seat and lay his head on the cool desk again, as nice and cooling as it was, it did nothing to quell the rising dread and panic sitting like a rock in his throat. 

What should he do?

He hadn’t had…  _ that _ . In years 

Oh, fuck what should he do?

A soft voice cut through his thought 

“Detective? Are you feeling quite alright? You look rather pale.”

Of course, Connor. 

He lets out an audible groan, he didn’t feel doing anything other than wishing for death to overcome his cursed body, he couldn’t tell the plastic prick situation now, could he?

However, at some point, his brain to mouth filter has turned off and set about humiliating him and thus the words 

“Fuckin’ cramps. Killing me. Stupid trans body.” Tumbled out his mouth before he could stop them, luckily only Connor was around to hear, unluckily Connor  _ was _ around to hear. 

Anxiety curled around painfully in Gavin’s gut, he can’t believe he’d said that now Connor knows, he didn’t want anyone to know, fuck. He felt like he could cry right there and then, wait he might be already judging by the dampness on his face. 

Fuck he was a mess. Fuck he wanted this day to end. 

Gavin must’ve dozed off at some point as he was being awoken by a hand lightly shaking his shoulder. 

Within an instant he was sitting upright, shit he was at the precinct and on a period, fuck what if he was making a mess?

Whoever had awoken him appeared to be calling his name in a concerned manner, oh right, it was Connor. Figured. 

_Shit,_ _it was Connor._

The android looked at him with those damn puppy eyes, concerned expression painting his face, it pissed Gavin off. 

“The fck do you want plastic?” He ground out, his voice sounded rougher than expected. 

Connor unphased by Gavin’s grouchiness simply replied with “I have informed captain fowler that you are under the weather and that I would escort you home early”

Gavin’s stomach dropped, as much as he wanted to leave early, he didn’t want to make a scene of the whole ordeal “I- what did you do that for”

“Detective Reed, it doesn’t matter what your condition with but I feel you won’t be getting any more work done and thus it would be more beneficial to your health to rest at home.” The Android simply smiled pleasantly. 

Gavin huffed. He couldn’t find himself able to give a shit at this point he just wanted to go home and sleep off his shitty emotions. 

He stood up ignoring the sickening feeling in his gut and allowed himself a quick glance back to confirm (to his relief) he had not made an unsightly stain and proceeded to throw on his jacket before hurriedly following Connor into the parking lot, he couldn’t even find it in him as to how Connor knew which was Gavin’s car or how he had ended up with his keys. 

Gavin simply flopped into the passenger side seat and thanking the stars for his car having black leather seats, his foot nudged a bag that he swore wasn’t there this morning and he went to look inside the bag to find that it contained all the products he needed to get through this and even a chocolate bar too “Connor. Did you-“

Connor merely gave Gavin a knowing look from the driver's side before setting off. 

The journey to Gavin’s place was a silent one, Gavin lacking the energy to say anything at this moment in time, when the arrived never in his life had he been so glad for the android who drove him here knowing where he lived, any other day he would have found this fact mildly perturbing. 

Once inside Gavin set about doing to usual jazz before making himself comfy on the couch, Connor set about making sure Gavin was comfortable and had everything he needed. An unnecessary gesture yet Gavin found himself grateful for it, maybe this wasn’t so bad after all. 

After this incident Connor made sure any incidents afterwards were just as comfortable until Gavin managed to acquire a new form of T and his hormone levels evened out, life returned to normal apart from the now staple movie night he and Connor and every so often as they grew to enjoy each other’s comfort. 


End file.
